Caminhos cruzados
by Annie Black M
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO - O caminho deles se cruzou em uma noite qualquer. Ele queria descobrir a tragédia dela, enquanto fugia da sua própria. - DG
1. Caminhos Cruzados

**Disclaimer:** Os nomes dos personagens não me pertencem, embora suas personalidades, nesta história, me pertençam inteiramente, hehehe. E só para não esquecer: viva Sirius Black, o primeiro personagem mais injustamente assassinado; bom, talvez terceiro se levar em conta James e Lily.

**Resumo:** O caminho deles se cruzou em uma noite qualquer. Ele queria descobrir a tragédia dela, enquanto fugia da sua própria. (É UA, gente).

* * *

Ele jogou o cigarro no chão, apertando os passos enquanto arrumava o casaco de couro sobre o corpo.

As ruas de Londres eram pouco acolhedoras naquela época do ano, embora, Draco Malfoy não conseguisse se lembrar de alguma época em que fossem.

O vento frio rachava os lábios dele, mas ele não se importava em atravessar a parede de névoa gelada. Ele gostava de andar, mesmo com aquele frio machucando a pele muito fina e pálida do rosto.

Era por isso, talvez, que ele tinha continuado andando, sem se importar com o caminho para onde iria. Ele iria para onde ela fosse.

Já devia ser começo de madrugada e as poucas lojas abertas estavam quase vazias, exceto pelos vendedores ociosos que se escoravam em seus balcões, provavelmente se perguntando se deviam estar ali.

Draco não se perguntava isso. Sabia que devia estar ali, andando, no frio, naquele momento. Era como uma terapia para ele; toda noite, depois de cumprido seu trabalho, ele andava por horas e horas, sem rumo, sem nunca chegar a lugar algum.

Ele já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha virado noites, apenas andando.

Mas Draco não se preocupava em contar as noites. Com certeza, o número total seria menor do que a quantidade de vidas que ele tinha tirado.

Às vezes, odiava a sensação de dever cumprido. Draco Malfoy, o matador de aluguel. O assassino que matava por dinheiro. E ás vezes, por prazer.

Segurou uma risada quando pensou no que o pastor da Igreja dele diria se soubesse que um dos seus maiores contribuintes, ajudava o templo sagrado com dinheiro sujo de sangue.

E a mulher continuava andando apressada, enquanto Draco Malfoy a seguia.

A vontade de acender outro cigarro tomou conta dele. Ele vasculhou o bolso da calça, procurando o isqueiro e o pacote de cigarros. Eles tombaram do bolso dele para o chão e ele teve que se abaixar para pegá-los. "Maldição" – ele murmurou com raiva. Detestava quando as coisas saiam de perto do alcance dele.

Ele recolheu o isqueiro e o pacote de cigarros que tinham ficado úmidos pelo contato com o chão molhado. Amassou com raiva o pacote e o jogou na rua. De nada serviriam se estivessem molhados. E agora, só poderia fumar no dia seguinte.

Apertou ainda mais os passos, tentando manter o ritmo acelerado de sua presa.

Era a necessidade de estar na rua que o fazia andar e andar. Era a necessidade de tentar purificar seus pecados que não o deixava ir para casa, dar um beijo de boa noite na face da mãe e do pai.

Talvez tenha sido a necessidade de estar longe desse cenário caseiro que ele não suportava, que o tivesse feito seguir aquela moça. Draco não sabia, ao certo, quando ela tinha entrado no caminho dele. Mas o fato era que, do momento em que eles pisaram na mesma calçada, Draco começou a trilhar o mesmo caminho dela.

Ele não sabia onde ela estava indo sozinha, aquela hora da noite. Os becos londrinos não eram lugares seguros para mulheres sozinhas andando de noite. Ele podia tentar se enganar dizendo que ele a seguia apenas para se certificar que ela chegaria bem ao seu destino.

Mas que diabos! Ele não a conhecia. Nem mesmo seu rosto ele tinha visto. A única coisa que ele via era os quadris nos jeans apertados, balançando ao acompanhar o ritmo acelerado dos passos dela. Ou talvez tivesse sido aqueles cabelos avermelhados. Ele não mentiria para si mesmo dizendo que se preocupava com ela.

Por Cristo, quem usava aquela cor de cabelo atualmente? Eles estavam presos desleixadamente num coque malfeito, amarrados com um elástico preto – que se destacava na cor vermelho berrante dos fios de cabelo dela. A blusa branca – amarelada pelo uso – se confundia com a cor da pele dela. Ela não usava salto ou brincos.

Talvez ela fosse feia e isso tivesse atiçado a curiosidade dele. Embora, mulheres feias não atiçassem a curiosidade dos homens.

De qualquer forma, ele continuou andando atrás dela, virando nas mesmas esquinas, entrando pelos mesmos becos. Reparou a sacola pesada de compras que ela firmemente segurava em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava a alça da bolsa, que caia do ombro constantemente.

A ruiva virou outra esquina e Draco acelerou o passo atrás dela, apenas para encontrar o vazio. Ela tinha sumido assim que a curva acabou. Ele parou para olhar ao redor, procurando um sinal de onde ela podia ter ido.

Em tantos anos de profissão, seguindo e vigiando, ele nunca tinha perdido de vista uma vitima. Amaldiçoando o fato, ele se virou para seguir o caminho de volta, já que não havia sinal dela pela frente. E atrás de si, ele a encontrou.

"Você estava me seguindo?" – a ruiva apontou na direção dos olhos dele, um spray de pimenta. Draco deu um risinho de escárnio. Se ela soubesse que ele tiraria das mãos dela o spray antes que ela conseguisse pensar em apertá-lo, ela provavelmente teria sido menos autoconfiante ao falar com ele.

"O que te faz pensar que eu te seguiria?" – ele perguntou, notando como ela tinha ficado desarmada rapidamente com a resposta.

Procurando alguma resposta, ela baixou um pouco o braço que segurava o spray de pimenta.

"Nunca abaixe sua _arma_ na frente de um inimigo, moça" – ele apontou para a mão dela.

Rapidamente, ela levantou o braço. "Então você estava me seguindo?" – ela repetiu.

"Eu não disse isso" – Draco sorriu.

Ela olhou para os lados. Não havia ninguém na rua a não ser eles dois. Depois, encarou Draco, estreitando os olhos.

"O que você quer?"

Draco deu de ombros. De fato, ele não queria nada. Ainda não sabia o porquê de tê-la seguido. Ela nem mesmo era um trabalho. Só então ele reparou no rosto dela. A pele branca, algumas sardas espalhadas discretamente sobre o nariz e bochechas, os olhos grandes e castanhos, o olhar sério e firme. Uma beleza discreta e pouco percebida. Certamente, ela atiçaria a curiosidade dele.

"Eu não vou repetir. Se não me responder, eu vou chamar a polícia" – o tom ameaçador dela fez Draco sentir-se em casa.

"Moça, não quero nada de você. Se quisesse, já teria conseguido" – Draco retirou as mãos dos bolsos, sem tirar os olhos da ruiva.

Ela abaixou lentamente o spray, embora o segurasse firmemente, como se estivesse pronta para usá-lo tão rápido fosse o necessário.

"Se você acha que eu a estou seguindo, por que parou para verificar ao invés de sair correndo?" – ele perguntou curioso.

Ela deu uma olhada discreta para uma porta atrás de si, mas não respondeu a pergunta dele. Mas para ele foi o suficiente. A mente aguçada de Draco respondeu o que ele queria saber

"Você mora aqui" – ele afirmou. Ela enrubesceu, mas não confirmou.

"Quer ajuda com as compras?" – ele apontou para a sacola de compras perto da porta. Ela olhou para o pacote e depois negou com a cabeça.

O jeito tímido e pouco intimidante da ruiva fez Draco querer estar na companhia dela por mais tempo. Ela parecia ter notado aquilo e travava uma pequena batalha interna. Uma parte dela queria estar com aquele estranho também. Ele era intimidante e sombrio e a tinha seguido – embora não parecesse querer lhe fazer qualquer mal. Mas a parte racional avisava do perigo que era levar para dentro de casa alguém que ela não conhecia.

Draco esperou pacientemente que ela se decidisse.

"Boa noite" – ela disse por fim, virando-se de costas para ele e dirigindo-se para a porta. Abaixou para pegar a sacola de compras e abriu a porta, entrando em seguida. Mas quando empurrou a porta para que ela se fechasse, um braço a impediu.

Draco forçou a porta para que se abrisse, encontrando um par de olhos assustados e chocados com o comportamento dele.

"O que você está fazendo?" – ela encostou o corpo na parede, se afastando de Draco.

"Esperando você me convidar para entrar."

Ela mirou Draco por alguns segundos, antes de dar as costas para ele e começar a subir as escadas em direção ao apartamento dela.

Draco a seguiu em silêncio, lance por lance de escada até se deparar com uma velha porta de madeira gasta. Ela morava no número 35.

* * *

Ginny Weasley abriu a porta um pouco afoita. Não sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça para ter permitido que um estranho entrasse no apartamento dela.

Depositou a sacola de compras na mesa da sala, enquanto o estranho entrava. Ela olhou de esguelha para ele quando ele começou a andar para o centro do cômodo.

Draco olhou tudo com atenção. Era um apartamento realmente pequeno; a sala e a cozinha dividiam praticamente o mesmo espaço, separadas apenas por um balcão de mármore que não cobria a extensão total da divisão. Ele podia ver um pequeno corredor onde deveria ficar o quarto dela e o banheiro. Um sofá e poucos móveis decoravam a pequena sala.

Ele passou a mão pelos moveis enquanto caminhava pelo pequeno lugar. Demorou algum tempo olhando os porta-retratos sob o deck da televisão e nos quadros espalhados pelas paredes. Depois, se voltou para a moça, que estava a sua frente, no lado de dentro da cozinha, esvaziando a sacola de compras sobre o balcão de mármore.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?" – ela perguntou quando os olhos deles se encontraram.

Ele tirou o casaco e jogou sobre o sofá. "O que você tem aí?"

"Água, sucos, cerveja" – ela abriu a geladeira e mostrou para ele.

"Vodca?" – ele fez uma careta ao olhar para a geladeira dela.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e tirou uma garrafa praticamente cheia de dentro do congelador. Pegou dois copos e serviu uma generosa dose da bebida.

Depois, andou até ele e lhe entregou um copo.

Draco levantou o copo, fazendo um brinde á distância e tomou a dose em um só gole.

"Pegue mais, se quiser" – ela apontou a garrafa e tomou um pequeno gole do próprio copo. Ele não se mexeu.

Incomodada com o olhar dele sobre ela, a moça andou até o balcão e começou a retirar as compras de dentro da sacola.

Draco observava o cuidado com o qual a ruiva retirava as embalagens dos produtos e os colocava sobre o balcão. Às vezes, ela lançava um olhar para ele, que olhava de volta.

"Você vai me falar seu nome?" – ela inquiriu enquanto guardava no armário os pacotes.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo o rosto corar. Continuava se perguntando, em silêncio, porque tinha deixado aquele estranho entrar na casa dela. Ele não falava nada, apenas a observava e isso a constrangia.

"Não é um pouco tarde para se fazer compras?" – ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão indecifrável. "É a única hora que eu tenho para fazer isso" – ela respondeu com simplicidade. O loiro não parecia nada perigoso para ela naquele momento, embora o coração dela palpitasse o tempo todo de angústia e medo.

Draco estudou a ruiva por um minuto. Olhando em volta, ele conseguiu traçar rapidamente um perfil sobre ela.

Ele andou até os portas retratos, depois voltou-se e se aproximou dela.

"Trabalha o dia todo" – ele afirmou.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e jogou a sacola de papel – que tinha guardado as compras – no lixo. Depois, sentou-se na cadeira perto do balcão da cozinha e olhou para ele.

"Você trabalha?" – ela perguntou quando ele se aproximou. A presença do rapaz a intimidava muito. A proximidade lhe causava desconforto. O jeito que ele a olhava, os olhos frios e acinzentados, a expressão vazia, a excitavam.

"Trabalho" – ele respondeu sem emoção. Os olhos deles se encontraram. Ela desviou o olhar para baixo, encarando a mão esquerda. Ele fez a mesma coisa.

"Mora sozinha, trabalha o dia todo, quase não come, quase não bebe, espalha fotos da família por todos os cantos da casa, tem a marca de um anel no dedo anular da mão esquerda, permitiu que um estranho a seguisse e entrasse na sua casa, mesmo correndo todos os riscos" – ele sentou-se de frente para ela, cruzando as mãos sobre o peito.

Ela corou violentamente e procurou as fotos da família com os olhos.

"Aonde você quer chegar?" – ela perguntou baixinho.

Ele soltou um risinho abafado. Ela parecia encurralada, como uma presa prestes a ser morta pelo caçador.

"Quero descobrir o motivo pelo qual você vive desse jeito, sozinha, se escondendo. Quero saber qual a sua tragédia" – ele sibilou.

A ruiva se levantou de imediato e se postou ao lado da porta da casa. "Saia" – ela ordenou com rispidez. Ele não se moveu. Olhou para ela com seriedade.

"Eu já disse para você sair" – ela gritou, perdendo o controle. Se aproximou dele, o puxando pelo braço, tentando fazer com que ele se levantasse.

Draco se levantou e segurou os braços dela com força, falando para que ela parasse de gritar.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e Draco viu, com algum remorso, que ela estava com os olhos molhados.

"Me desculpe" – ele pediu quando a soltou. Ginny massageou os braços doloridos pelo aperto e se afastou. Ele a seguiu quando ela foi em direção a janela da sala.

"Eu não quis..." – ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Quis sim. Eu não sei quem você é ou o que você pensa que está fazendo, mas eu não admito que um estranho entre na minha casa e presuma nada sobre a minha vida."

"Eu presumi certo, não foi? Você não teria essa reação de eu estivesse errado. Essas fotos espalhadas pela casa. É uma tentativa de espantar a solidão? De se convencer de que não está sozinha?" – ele continuou, mesmo sabendo que ela estava a ponto de começar a chorar com gosto.

"Não te interessa o porquê disso. Mas você deveria olhar para você mesmo antes de presumir qualquer coisa sobre mim. O que leva alguém a seguir outra pessoa por ruas e ruas e se convidar a entrar na casa dessa pessoa se não for alguém muito solitário?" – ela o desafiou.

Draco não respondeu. Ela não deixava de ter razão. Ele era tão solitário quanto ela. Talvez eles tivessem passado pelas mesmas tragédias.

E são tantas as tragédias que podem acontecer na vida de uma pessoa. Nascer, crescer, amar, perder, sofrer. Ele mesmo era um tragédia. E era dele mesmo que fugia todas as noites solitárias em que andava e andava. E era da sua tragédia que ele fugia quando a seguiu até ali, até a casa dela e a encurralou, tentando absorver o sofrimento dela para que isso o distanciasse do seu próprio.

Ginny circulou o dedo anular esquerdo, como se tivesse brincando com um anel inexistente. Draco sabia que era um anel de compromisso que tinha deixado aquela marca de sombra. Ele acompanhou os olhos dela alcançando uma das fotos sob o deck da televisão. Um homem moreno, de cabelos bagunçados e olhos muito verdes sorria para a câmera. Estava abraçado a um homem ruivo, muito sardento e sorridente. Ele não precisou perguntar para saber que o ruivo era irmão dela. E que ela os tinha perdido.

Draco podia tecer milhões de teorias sobre como ela os tinha perdido. Ele podia até mesmo vasculhar a memória para tentar saber se eles tinham sido algumas das vitimas dele. Não seria uma grande surpresa se ele mesmo tivesse metido uma bala na cabeça deles em alguma briga de bar, ou eles podiam estar simplesmente na hora e lugar errados, no caminho de Draco. Ou de qualquer outro. Mas Draco não ia fazer muito esforço para tentar descobrir sobre a morte daqueles dois homens. _Ele_ estava vivo e era tudo o que importava.

Draco secou o rosto dela e acariciou os cabelos vermelhos. Ela fechou os olhos. As caricias dele eram suficientes para deixá-la em transe.

"Qual a sua tragédia?" – ela perguntou.

"Minha tragédia é ser quem eu sou" – ele respondeu baixinho.

Ela se afastou, buscando os olhos dele. Draco não fugiu ao olhar dela, não tinha nada a esconder. Os olhos dele eram frios e quentes ao mesmo tempo. E eram sombrios e a assustavam de alguma forma. Enquanto se olhavam, ele enlaçou a cintura dela, aproximando seus corpos. Ela se deixou ser abraçada e afagada por aquele estranho. E não lutou contra a boca dele quando ele a beijou.

Draco apertou o corpo dela com força e ela gemeu em resposta, mas não quebrou o beijo. Pelo contrário, ela firmou os braços no pescoço dele, aumentando a intensidade.

Era profundo, molhado, quente e, ao mesmo tempo, lento e arrebatador.

Eles se afastaram depois de um tempo, e se olharam, ofegantes. Draco virou de costas para ela e caminhou até a porta, decidido a voltar pelo mesmo caminho solitário que traçava todas as noites.

Ginny observou o homem indo embora. Quando ele alcançou a maçaneta da porta, ela soltou um soluço seco.

"Você devia ter mais cuidado com quem está lá fora" – ele sibilou, de costas para ela.

"Por que? Quem está lá fora?" – ela ouviu a própria voz saindo como um sussurro.

"Eu" – Draco respondeu ainda de costas e saiu, deixando Ginny e sua tragédia para trás.

* * *

**N/a**: nunca tinha escrito uma Short. Mas até que gostei.

Sim, eles não se conheciam. Draco não matou Potter e Rony, embora fosse um assassino de aluguel.

Hum, será que ficou esquisito? Meio confuso? Let me know.

Beijos

Annie Black Malfoy.


	2. Nunca pare de acreditar

**Disclaimer:** Os nomes dos personagens não me pertencem, embora suas personalidades, nesta história, me pertençam inteiramente, hehehe. E só para não esquecer: viva Sirius Black, o primeiro personagem mais injustamente assassinado; bom, talvez terceiro se levar em conta James e Lily.

**Resumo:** O caminho deles se cruzou em uma noite qualquer. Ele queria descobrir a tragédia dela, enquanto fugia da sua própria. (É UA, gente).

**N/a: **Eu sei que tinha escrito que era uma One-Shot. Mas essa continuação ficou dançando na minha cabeça.

**Ginny/Draco**

* * *

**- § -**

_O açúcar é o amargo da vida. _

_Foi a primeira conclusão filosófica que ela teve. Ela descobriu como o açúcar podia ser amargo, exatamente como a vida. Foi então que percebeu, o açúcar era o amargo da vida._

_A amarga conclusão surgiu no fatídico dia que ela resolveu roubar um pedaço de bolo que estava esfriando sobre a mesa da cozinha. Sua mãe a tinha proibido de chegar perto do quitute, mas ela ignorou aquilo._

_Entrando sorrateiramente na cozinha, ela certificou-se que estava totalmente sozinha, para não correr o risco de ser surpreendida por ninguém, principalmente pela mãe. Cortou um pedaço generoso do bolo ainda morno e passou a língua pela superfície com toda vontade do mundo, apenas prolongando o momento de prazer que sentiria quando o doce estivesse inteiro dentro da boca dela. A cobertura era cristalizada e embranquecida, dando um acabamento de neve ao bolo. Era lindo. E era doce, porque tinha sido feito de açúcar._

_A língua dela tocou depressa a cobertura que cobria a massa do bolo. Foi à primeira sensação que a boca dela teve. Açúcar morno._

_E antes que conseguisse afundar os dentes no bolo em si, a mãe dela apareceu na porta da cozinha._

_Ela tentou esconder a prova do crime, levando as mãos melecadas com o bolo para as costas. Os olhos culpados encontraram o da mãe. Mas a bronca não veio. Ela nunca viria. Dando um passo incerto para dentro da cozinha, a mãe tremeu._

"_Sua avó está morta" – foi tudo que Ginny conseguiu ouvir, antes de deixar o pedaço de bolo açucarado cair no chão._

_O gosto do açúcar ainda estava forte na boca dela. E nada, nunca, tinha parecido tão amargo naquele momento._

_Enquanto a segurança do pequeno mundo dela caía com a compreensão das palavras da mãe, Ginny se perguntava se aquilo era culpa dela. Se ela nunca tivesse entrado na cozinha, desobedecendo às ordens da mãe, apenas para saciar a vontade infantil de comer açúcar, talvez sua avó não tivesse morrido. Era um castigo pela atitude desobediente e mesquinha dela. _

_Ginny nunca mais colocou açúcar na boca._

_Ela tinha sete anos._

**- § -**

Ela depositou a colher no pires da xícara de café quente. Ela nunca precisava usar aquelas colheres que vinham com as xícaras dos restaurantes, porque nunca adoçava nada que bebia. Ela só gostava das xícaras e dos pires; mas aquele conjunto estava descombinado.

Enquanto olhava as pessoas andando apressadas na rua, pelo vidro da janela do restaurante, Ginny pensou na própria pressa. Ela queria ter pressa. Ela queria andar com passos apertados para algum lugar. As pessoas têm pressa porque tem sempre algo que as espera em algum lugar.

Mas ninguém esperava por ela. Nem ela mesma.

O café amargo desceu pela garganta dela, queimando sua língua e causando incomodo. Mas aquele era o tipo de incomodo bem-vindo. Qualquer coisa que a fizesse sentir o próprio corpo era um incomodo bem-vindo.

Ela continuou sentada, observando as pessoas andando na rua.

Casais de mãos entrelaçadas conversavam e riam; crianças corriam, para desespero dos pais que vinham correndo logo atrás; grupos de adolescentes andavam tão juntos que era como se fossem um só, provavelmente fazendo planos para futuros que – para alguns deles – nunca viria.

E Ginny apenas continuava sentada, olhando para eles pela janela do restaurante. Ela também tinha sido uma criança que corria para desespero dos pais; em algum momento, ela também teve sonhos e planos de um futuro que chegaria; uma vez, ela também teve as mãos entrelaçadas por um homem, enquanto andavam pela rua e riam.

E então, ela parou de correr; foi acordada de seus sonhos e soltaram da mão dela.

E lhe restou apenas o café amargo numa xícara com pires descombinado e uma colher que nunca seria usada.

* * *

**- § -**

_Plantas são terapêuticas._

_Foi isso que o terapeuta dela tinha dito na 13ª sessão. A voz dele tinha saído embargada e Ginny não sabia se ele tinha ficado irritado com ela ou decepcionado com ele mesmo, pela total inutilidade de todas aquelas tardes em que tinha visitado o consultório dele._

_Ela não queria; em primeiro lugar, ela nunca quis ter que visitar um terapeuta. Mas ela foi obrigada. Seu chefe tinha deixado claro que se ela não comparecesse àquelas sessões, não teria mais emprego._

_Ginny sabia que tinha sido uma tentativa gentil por parte do homem, mas ela não pôde deixar de sentir vontade de mandá-lo para junto do marido e do irmão._

_Então ela compareceu. 13 sessões de 45 minutos, sendo duas visitas por semana. O ritual era o mesmo – o que lhe dava alguma sensação de segurança. Ginny entrava no consultório e se postava sentada no divã. Sempre sentada, nunca deitada._

_Ela respirava fundo e passava a decorar cada milímetro de parede do local, ocasionalmente olhando para o terapeuta, que a olhava de volta, entediado, enquanto tamborilava as unhas sobre a prancheta._

_Nas primeiras duas vezes, ele tentou conversar com ela. Na terceira vez, ele respeitou seu silêncio. _

_Eram os 45 minutos mais perturbadores da vida dele, a impotência de não conseguir ajudar aquela menina tão quieta quanto a própria morte._

_Eram os 45 minutos mais seguros da vida dela. Porque ali, nada a machucaria, nada aconteceria a não ser o silêncio entre eles dois. Era um silêncio diferente daquele que habitava a casa dela todas as noites. Era algo entre esclarecedor e reconfortante e era por isso que ela tinha voltado em todas as outras sessões._

_E então, no fim da 13ª e última sessão, o terapeuta esperou Ginny se levantar e seguir em direção a porta._

"_Plantas são terapêuticas" – ela o ouviu dizendo antes de fechar a porta e voltar para o silêncio perturbador do mundo dela._

**- § -**

Ginny gostava de verde. Tinha sido uma das cores favoritas dela desde a infância. Talvez por isso, tivesse achado o conselho do terapeuta uma boa idéia.

Tão logo ela saiu do consultório, depois da última sessão, passou na primeira floricultura que encontrou pelo caminho e comprou todos os vasos de plantas que ela conseguiu carregar.

Ela aguava as plantinhas todos os dias, tirava as folhas mortas, tomava o cuidado de colocar os vasos perto das janelas, a fim de que pudessem receber a luz do sol.

Era um ritual. Apenas isso. Não havia amor pelos vasos de planta. Era apenas uma tentativa desesperada dela para conseguir alguma alegria.

Com certeza, as plantas sentiram a indiferença. Certamente que sentiram, porque todas haviam morrido. Todas. Não existia – em todos aqueles vasos espalhados pela casa – um pequeno sinal de vida.

O pequeno apartamento dela parecia ainda menor com todos aqueles corpos mortos ocupando espaço.

Olhando com desgosto para as folhas amareladas e enegrecidas dos vasos que decoravam a sala, Ginny suspirou. Ela não era capaz de manter vivo um único vaso de planta.

Da mesma forma que ela não era capaz de manter vivo nada ao redor dela.

Tudo que a cercava era marcado pela dor e pela morte. As plantas e as diversas fotos de família espalhadas pela sala eram a prova viva de que a solidão dela era causada pela morte.

Resignada, ela jogou todos os vasos de planta do lixo. Não mereciam um enterro decente. Mereciam apenas isso. Já estava escuro quando ela terminou. Já era hora dele chegar.

**- § -**

"Você não foi trabalhar hoje" – ele afirmou. Ela não estranhava isso. Draco quase nunca perguntava. Ele apenas afirmava.

"Férias forçadas. Era isso ou demissão" – ela contou, casualmente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, voltando a atenção para o copo de vodca. Ginny mirou o próprio copo. Sempre cheio. Ela odiava bebida. Só enchia o próprio copo para acompanhá-lo, mesmo que no fim, a vodca dela fosse desperdiçada no ralo da pia da cozinha.

"Você está cansado" – ela comentou, mais para fugir do silêncio do que por curiosidade.

"Noite difícil" – ele respondeu. Depois eles se olharam.

Era sempre assim. Quase toda noite em que ele aparecia, desde o dia em que ele a seguiu pela rua. Ele chegava no fim da noite. Tocava a campainha e se acomodava numa cadeira qualquer da sala, assim que ela abria a porta para ele entrar. Ela servia a bebida que ele gostava, eles trocavam algumas palavras, reinavam durante muito tempo em silêncio absoluto. Depois, ele ia embora. Algumas vezes ele a abraçava até ela adormecer e a levava para o quarto, para logo depois, fazer o caminho de volta para a casa dele.

Sem perguntas, sem nomes, sem promessas.

Apenas dois estranhos que tiveram seus caminhos cruzados. Era o que eles queriam. Era tudo o que eles precisavam.

"Sua mão está machucada" – ela observou quando ele levantou o copo até a boca. Uma faixa de gaze cobria os nós dos dedos da mão direita.

"Eu cortei" – ele respondeu depois de engolir o resto da bebida e limpar a garganta.

"Como?"

Ele não respondeu. Ela não insistiu. Deixou o silêncio entre eles a levaram a se afundar nas lembranças. Quase sempre as mesmas. Cabelos negros a rondando, cabelos vermelhos falando com ela, cabelos loiros a tocando. Naquele momento, a voz firme do irmão tomou conta da sua mente.

"_Allouette, gentile allouette, Allouette, je te plumerais"_ – Ginny cantou baixinho, como fazia sempre com Ronald.

Draco largou o copo na mesa quando ouviu a voz dela sibilando o trecho daquela canção.

"Depois de todas essas noites, é a primeira vez que te ouço cantar" – Draco sorriu.

A canção cessou na mesma hora.

"Meu irmão cantava essa música para mim."

Draco sorriu em consolo. "É bizarra."

"O que é bizarra?"

"Essa canção."

"Todas elas são."

"São bizarras como músicas de Igreja, sempre prometendo um mundo melhor lá fora" – ele disse antes que o silêncio se instalasse entre eles novamente.

"Não existe um mundo melhor lá fora" – ela cortou, ríspida.

"Você não acredita que há algo melhor para nós? Ou algo acima de nós?"

"Se existisse algo melhor, eu não estaria aqui. Estaria nesse lugar melhor" – os olhos dela ficaram molhados e a voz dela ficou carregada de revolta.

"Você não crê em Deus?"

Ela piscou por um momento, seus olhos encontrando os olhos de Draco. "Não."

**- § -**

* * *

"_Coisas ruins às vezes acontecem com pessoas boas" – Ronald lhe falou enquanto passava um braço por seus ombros e andava com ela para fora do cemitério. _

_Ela não respondeu e deixou o irmão carregá-la para a rua, porque não podia andar com os próprios pés. Era como se pesasse 200 kilos e seu corpo fosse feito de chumbo. Eles andaram em direção a pequena capela, onde o pastor do bairro realizaria a missa pela morte de seus pais._

_Mas Ginny não entrou. Ronald parou ao lado dela, confuso, esperando que ela desse o próximo passo e andasse para onde as pessoas os esperavam._

_Mas Ginny não andou._

_Ela olhou para a porta da Igreja e para todos os presentes e para o pastor. Ela já não chorava mais, porque o corpo dela estava ressecado. Era o aniversário dela e aniversários devem ser comemorados em lugares alegres. Não em cemitérios e missas de igreja._

_Ronald lamentou a atitude de irmã e entrou sozinho. Ginny permaneceu parada do lado de fora, se perguntando se aquela era mesmo a casa de Deus. Porque nada a ajudava a entender os desígnios divinos._

_Que tipo de Deus levaria embora – de uma só vez – tudo o que ela tinha no mundo? _

_Então, ela entendeu, naquele momento, que não existia um Deus. _

_Seus pais estavam mortos, como estava morta a sua fé. Ginny nunca mais quis comemorar o aniversário dela._

_Ela tinha 16 anos._

* * *

**- § -**

O cabelo dela estava sujo. Ela podia sentir os fios da nunca grudados uns nos outros e mais lisos do que o costume. Eles estavam sujos e era por isso que ela se encaminhava para o chuveiro.

A água começou a cair sobre os fios avermelhados, enquanto ela corria os dedos por eles, na tentativa de desembaraçá-los.

Era tudo tão mecânico na vida dela que ela nem mesmo sabia a marca do shampoo que usava. Ela pegava qualquer um na estante do supermercado e jogava no carrinho apenas porque precisava de algum shampoo para lavar seus cabelos.

Não existia marca ou perfume na vida dela.

Ginny achava que todos os shampoos eram iguais. Assim como os dias que passavam e as pessoas que ela conhecia. Sempre tudo igual, sempre a mesma face, o mesmo perfume.

A não ser os cabelos deles. Ruivos, pretos e loiros. Só essa diferença de cor que se fazia presente.

Ginny não gostava mais da cor dos cabelos que tinha.

"_É natural?"_ – foi a primeira pergunta que Harry Potter fez para ela quando se conheceram.

"_O que?"_ – ela se virou para o moreno de olhos verdes que tinha falado atrás dela.

"_Seu cabelo"_ – ele apontou, tocando suavemente uma mecha de cabelo vermelho dela.

Ela riu e corou. _"É sim"_ – ela contou – _"Herança de família."_

Harry a olhou com cuidado e então, abriu a boca em surpresa. _"Você é a irmã do Weasley?"_

Ginny assentiu. _"Conhece o Ron?"_

"_Harry Potter"_ – ele estendeu a mão para ela – _"Melhor amigo do seu irmão"._ Ginny aceitou a mão dele, corando ainda mais.

"_Meu irmão já me falou de você. Vocês dividem o dormitório da faculdade, certo? Sempre metendo meu irmão em encrencas"_ – ela apontou depois que soltaram as mãos.

"_Eu gosto do seu cabelo. Fica melhor em você do que nele"_ – ele sussurrou em segredo no ouvido dela quando avistaram Ronald se aproximando.

"_Não o deixe te ouvir falando isso. Ser ruivo é o grande orgulho dele, embora eu ainda não consiga compreender o porquê."_

Harry sorriu e Ginny descobriu, pela primeira vez, que podia amar alguém.

Ela tinha 21 anos.

**- § -**

"Você mudou seu cabelo" – Draco notou assim que pisou no apartamento dela.

Ginny automaticamente escondeu uma mecha de cabelo que caia atrás da orelha. "Você gostou?" – ela perguntou com receio. O tom avermelhado tinha desaparecido no mar castanho que o cabelo dela tinha ficado.

Draco olhou cuidadosamente para ela, estudando a garota que o olhava em expectativa.

"Ficou bom" – ele respondeu. Ela sorriu.

Foi a primeira vez que ele a viu sorrindo em todas aquelas noites em que tinham passado juntos.

"Eu vou ficar fora da cidade alguns dias" – ele informou. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e não perguntou o porquê. Nem para onde ele ia. Nem quanto tempo ia ficar fora.

Draco se aproximou dela, vencendo a pequena distância que separava a porta da entrada e o lugar onde ela estava de pé.

"Você vai ficar bem?" – a genuína preocupação dele comoveu Ginny. Ela já tinha se esquecido como era ter alguém pensando no bem estar dela.

"Vou" – ela assegurou, sentindo os braços dele envolveram sua cintura, enquanto o nariz dele descia para o pescoço dela.

Draco tinha os cabelos tão loiros como os de Harry eram pretos. Seus olhos eram azuis acinzentados e frios, e os de Harry eram verdes vivos e quentes. Eles eram tão diferentes, tão opostos. Harry era impulsivo. Draco era reservado.

E Ronald entrava na dança também. Os cabelos vermelhos berrantes e olhos azuis límpidos e tão doces quanto a pessoa que ele tinha sido.

Todos os homens da vida dela. Tão diferentes. O marido, o irmão e o amante.

Ginny abriu a boca quando sentiu os lábios de Draco tocando os dela. Ela precisava urgentemente daquilo e ele sabia, porque ele não esperou a permissão dela para invadir sua boca.

E enquanto se beijavam, Ginny sentiu como era estar viva novamente. Era somente assim que ela se sentia viva.

Quando ele aparecia na casa dela, algumas noites por semana. Ela nunca sabia quando ele viria e nunca esperava por ele. Ginny tinha aprendido a nunca esperar nada.

Mas ela podia sentir o coração batendo no peito novamente quando ele tocava a campainha.

Ela quase podia sentir alguma felicidade nas horas em que passavam juntos, trancados no quarto dela, deitados juntos na cama. Era como se aqueles pequenos momentos a ajudassem a sair do próprio corpo e a fizessem esquecer quem ela era.

E Ginny só queria esquecer de quem era e de toda a dor que ela sentia.

"Eu não posso ficar essa noite" – ele informou novamente quando parou de beijá-la. Ela não respondeu nada e ele não estranhou. Eles não conversavam. Mas ele não a soltou do abraço.

Correu as mãos pelo cabelo castanho que ela exibia e suspirou pesadamente.

Ginny suspirou também, sentindo o coração apertar. Aquela era uma sensação conhecida por ela. Fechou os olhos, impedindo que uma lágrima corresse pelo rosto dela. Ela sempre sentia o coração apertar quando alguém ia embora, porque as pessoas podiam – e ela tinha experiência nisso – não voltar.

Eles ficaram abraçados por algum tempo antes de Draco anunciar que precisava ir embora.

"Eu te comprei um presente" – ele estendeu uma caixinha de veludo. Ela pegou o presente na mão e fez menção de abrir, mas ele a interrompeu. "Não, deixe para abrir daqui a pouco, quando eu for embora."

Ginny largou a caixinha de veludo sobre a mesa.

"Por que você me comprou isso?" – a voz triste dela fez com que Draco levasse uma das mãos para acariciar as bochechas rosadas dela.

"Porque é seu aniversário" – ele sorriu e abriu a porta.

Ela deu dois passos, ficando embaixo do batente da porta. Eles se olharam por um momento. Ele sorriu, o coração dela apertou e ela enfiou as unhas na madeira da porta quando a garganta dela começou a ficar estrangulada com a vontade de chorar.

"Você vai voltar, não vai?" – ela inquiriu baixinho, a emoção transparecendo na voz.

O elevador chegou e Draco desviou os olhos do rosto de Ginny por um minuto. Ele queria voltar. Ele faria isso acontecer.

"Eu vou" – ele disse e entrou no elevador, enquanto Ginny permanecia na porta do apartamento, vendo o elevador fechando e levando Draco para longe dela.

**- § -**

"_Eu queria ir com vocês, mas eu preciso mesmo terminar esses relatórios" – ela fez uma careta quando olhou para as pastas em cima da mesa._

"_Eu sei, amor, sentiremos sua falta" – Harry beijou o topo da cabeça da esposa._

"_Voltaremos em dois" – Ron se aproximou do casal, puxando Harry pelos ombros – "Eu cuido do garanhão aqui para você, irmãzinha!"_

_Ginny riu e balançou a cabeça. "Prefiro acreditar que Harry não precisa de ninguém cuidando dele" – ela piscou. O marido riu e deu um tapa no braço do cunhado._

"_Vamos, cara" – Ron chamou, andando para fora da casa, em direção a garagem._

_O casal o seguiu, Ginny e Harry de mãos dadas, rindo pelo curto percurso até onde o carro estava._

"_Eu sei que vamos ficar apertados, amor, mas olha para ele e diz se não valeu a pena?" – Harry apontou com a cabeça para o carro novinho, guardado na garagem._

_Ginny concordou. Era uma despesa a mais, mas eles dariam um jeito._

_Eles entraram no carro e Ginny fechou a porta do motorista, onde Harry estava sentado. Ele abaixou o vidro e ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, beijando os lábios do marido._

"_Ew" – Ron exclamou, sentado no banco do passageiro._

_Ginny ignorou._

"_Cuide-se, amor" – Harry sorriu e beijou a mão da esposa._

"_Você também" – ela passou as mãos pelo cabeço negro dele._

_Harry colocou o cinto e baixou o pino da porta, trancando o carro. Ela se afastou e ele deu a partida._

_Ginny sorriu enquanto o carro começou a andar e Harry lhe acenou pelo retrovisor. E então o coração dela apertou e algo dentro da cabeça dela começou a gritar para que ela corresse atrás do carro e não os deixasse partir. Mas quando ela conseguiu sair do estado de letargia, eles já tinham virado a esquina e sumido._

_Foi a última vez que Ginny sorriu. Ela tinha 25 anos._

* * *

**- § -**

Ginny fechou a porta atrás de si, se convencendo que o aperto no coração era bobagem. Ainda que ele não voltasse, qual o problema? Não é como se ela o esperasse. Não é como se ela não estivesse sozinha de qualquer forma, mesmo quando ele estava com ela. Ela não o amava. Ela nunca mais amaria ninguém.

Mas ela precisava dele desesperadamente, porque ele era a única pessoa que a ajudava a viver. Porque no dia que ele entrou no apartamento dela, o coração de Ginny voltou a bater e ela lembrou-se como era estar viva.

Ele era o único que conseguia absorver a tristeza que ela sentia.

Ginny pegou a pequena caixinha de veludo sobre a mesa. O presente de Draco.

Ela abriu. Uma corrente fina de ouro estava delicadamente arrumada; um pingente de ouro pendurado brilhava. Uma cruz. Ginny sorriu quando sentiu o metal gelado contra as pontas do dedo. Havia anos que ela não pendurava uma cruz de ouro no pescoço.

Um pedacinho de papel caiu quando ela retirou a corrente de dentro da caixinha. Ginny se abaixou e pegou o papelzinho.

Ela não precisou de muito para saber que aquela era a letra dele.

_Nunca pare de acreditar._

Era uma única linha escrita. Que carregava um significado maior do que livro algum poderia transmitir.

Ginny voltou a acreditar. Ela tinha 27 anos.

**- § -**

* * *

_Continua..._


	3. Os Donos da Noite Parte 1

* * *

**CAMINHOS CRUZADOS – 3ª PARTE.**

**Disclaimer:** Os nomes dos personagens não me pertencem, embora suas personalidades, nesta história, me pertençam inteiramente.

**Resumo:** O caminho deles se cruzou em uma noite qualquer. Ele queria descobrir a tragédia dela, enquanto fugia da sua própria. (É UA, gente).

**N/a: **Eu sei que tinha escrito que era uma One-Shot. Mas essa continuação ficou dançando na minha cabeça.

**Ginny/Draco**

* * *

**Nota²: milhões de desculpas pela demora!! Eu ando muito sem tempo para escrever...esse capítulo, por exemplo, eu escrevia durante os minutos viajantes das aulas de Direito Administrativo! Anyway, esse cap. é focado no Draco e aparece muito pouco a Ginny. Acho que no próximo eu coloco mais da ruivinha!! Ah sim, desconsiderem os erros, porque eu num tive tempo para revisar!! Sorry!**

**Nota³: as cenas aqui se passam nos mesmos intervalos de tempo das cenas do capítulo anterior, mas não tem exatamente ligação com aquelas. São cenas esparsas e diferentes.**

**Última nota: eu tinha esquecido completamente de agradecer ás reviews do cap anterior. Milhões de desculpas!**

**Então, obrigada a todos que comentaram...espero que gostem desde aqui também. Beijos a todos vocês!**

* * *

**XxX**

Ele olhou fixamente para o resto do cigarro que queimava em seus dedos, contando mentalmente todos os males que a droga poderia causar em seu corpo. Depois, tragou com força, inspirando a fumaça que a nicotina acesa formava, antes de jogar a bituca no chão da calçada e apagar com a ponta do pé.

Soltou lentamente o resto da fumaça que ainda estava presa nos pulmões, apreciando a sensação. Limpou a garganta silenciosamente e se concentrou no pequeno ponto duplo de luz que se aproximava vagarosamente do jardim da casa onde esperava, escondido dos olhos de qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali.

A experiência lhe fez adentrar um pouco mais nos arbustos que cercavam o jardim, tão logo o momento se aproximou; ele aproveitou os barulhos casuais da rua para que sua ação passasse despercebida.

O ponto duplo de luz agora estava bem perto, virando na direção do jardim da casa.

Draco sabia quem estava dentro do Sedan prateado, embora o vidro escurecido escondesse bem o rosto da pessoa que guiava o carro. Era por causa daquele homem que Draco tinha passado as duas últimas duas horas escondido naquele jardim. Levando uma das mãos ao bolso interno do casaco de couro, ele acariciou o metal frio da semi-automática calibre 45. Sua relação com aquela pistola era quase fraternal. Era sua melhor amiga, sua companhia de muitas noites frias e úmidas, tão parecidas com aquela. Não era apenas um instrumento de trabalho. Era sua segurança e sua passagem de ida para o Inferno.

Afundando a mão no mesmo bolso, ele alcançou o estojo que guardava o silenciador. Draco nunca gostava de ouvir o som que a pólvora fazia quando explodia dentro do cano no momento em que o gatilho era apertado. Ele retirou o estojo do bolso e o abriu, no mesmo instante em que o carro era estacionado.

A vítima abriu a porta do carro; Draco atarraxou o silenciador na arma; a vítima saiu do carro e tateou o bolso, procurando o celular que acabara de começar a tocar; Draco guardou o estojo e colocou o par de luvas pretas; a vitima continuou parada ao lado do carro, conversando animadamente com alguém do outro lado da linha; Draco saiu de trás dos arbustos silenciosamente, ficando estrategicamente parado, embora ainda sem ser visto.

A vítima desligou o celular e se endireitou, ativando o alarme do carro. Draco aperfeiçoou a mira da arma e fechou os olhos, pedindo perdão pelo que iria fazer e rezando mentalmente pela alma do homem, como sempre fazia antes de matar alguém, como se isso amenizasse a culpa dele.

Tão absorto que estava em sua oração que não percebeu quando a porta da casa foi aberta abruptamente e uma criança saiu correndo, para se jogar nos braços do pai. O homem, de costas para Draco, recebeu com alegria a menina, pegando-a no colo e abraçando a pequena. Draco, ainda de olhos fechados, apertou o gatilho e então, segundos depois, um barulho chegou a seus ouvidos – um barulho que não deveria ter acontecido. Abriu os olhos no momento em que o homem tombou ao chão, levando com ele a criança, que gritava aterrorizada.

Ele olhou para o homem caído no chão e logo percebeu seu erro: uma criança caída ao lado do homem. Ela gritava, histericamente, chamando pelo pai, que não respondia ao mesmo tempo em que balançava o corpo do homem freneticamente com as mãos.

De onde estava, Draco não conseguia dizer se ela também tinha sido atingida pelo tiro; então ele começou a pedir a Deus que ele não tivesse acertado a menina também, fechando os olhos com força, se recriminando por não ter notado aquele pequeno e frágil detalhe. O chão começou a se pintar de vermelho, o choro da criança era alto e Draco permanecia imóvel, rezando, segurando firmemente a arma junto à lateral do corpo.

A porta foi aberta abruptamente de novo e uma mulher correu até o homem caído e a criança chorando, completamente ignorante da presença de um homem que rezava, escondido pelos arbustos do jardim.

A mulher gritou também quando viu o marido caído e puxou a menina para cima, para longe do corpo morto do pai; foi só então que Draco viu que não tinha ferido a criança. A mãe segurou a criança contra o corpo dela, e se virou para entrar - provavelmente para chamar a polícia ou a emergência. E quando a luz da entrada da casa brilhou sobre a cabeça da menina, Draco viu que, embora o corpo da criança estivesse são, ela jamais seria a mesma. E o que o mais o chocou no momento em que ele realmente viu a menina embaixo da luz, não foi a possibilidade de ter quase matado a criança. Foi o fato de a criança ter os cabelos vermelhos. Vermelhos como os _dela_.

Ele ainda pôde ouvir o choro sentido e desesperado da criança se distanciando, adentrando cada vez mais na casa. Mas ele não ficou ali para ver o que aconteceria em seguida. A entrada da mulher com a criança era a deixa para ele sair sem ser visto.

Dando uma última olhada no homem caído, ele se correu para o outro lado da rua, tomando o cuidado de não passar por baixo de nenhum poste de luz. Virou a esquina e sumiu, deixando a pequena família destruída para trás, e sua criança de cabelos vermelhos.

* * *

**XxX**

_Se você pudesse ser um super-herói, quem seria?_

_Ele olhou novamente para o tema da redação. Coçou a cabeça e olhou para os colegas, que escreviam em suas folhas, sem prestar atenção no garoto loiro que segurava o lápis numa das mãos, enquanto tamborilava os dedos da outra em cima da folha do caderno em branco._

_Releu mais uma vez o tema da redação e cutucou o colega da frente._

"_Hey, Blaise, quem você escolheu?"_

_O colega se virou calmamente, exibindo um sorriso no rosto. "Homem-Aranha."_

"_Por que?" – Draco alterou o olhar entre o colega e a professora. Ela não ia gostar de saber que ele estava conversando ao invés de escrever._

"_Eu gosto dele" – Blaise respondeu, dando de ombros e se virou novamente para terminar a tarefa._

'_Certo' Draco pensou – 'Homem-Aranha'. Mas antes que ele pudesse riscar o papel, ele se deu conta de que não gostava do Homem-Aranha. Draco achava que o personagem nada mais era do que um garoto órfão e bobo que fora picado por uma aranha idiota que lhe concedeu poderes esquisitos para salvar o mundo. Mas ele não gostava de aranhas, não era bobo e não era órfão. E não acreditava que fosse legal ter teias de aranha saindo dos pulsos._

_Então ele pensou em outro herói. Super-Homem. É, Super-Homem podia ser uma boa opção. Ele era jornalista durante o dia e super-herói nas horas vagas. Ou seria o contrário?_

_Draco ficou confuso. Bem, mas, de qualquer forma, ele podia voar, era forte e indestrutível e se não fosse a criptonita, ia ser invencível. Mas ele era de outro planeta. É, Draco não conseguia ver muita lógica em ser um herói de outro planeta; afinal, porque você iria se arriscar a salvar as pessoas de um planeta que não era o seu?_

_Ele pensou no Batman. O Homem-Morcego, imponente em sua roupa e máscara. Rico, jovem, bonito e admirado por todos em Gotan City. É, Draco queria ter um carro irado como o que Batman tinha. Mas toda aquela fantasia tecnológica lhe parecia surreal. E o mordomo? Quem realmente teria conseguido contratar um mordomo como aquele? Não, Batman era outra opção descartada._

_E todos os outros também foram descartados. O Homem-Invisível, The Flash, Zorro, He-Man, os X-Mens...todos lhe pareciam tão irreais ou super-alguma coisa que não lhe fazia o gênero._

_Seu pai sempre dizia o quanto aquelas histórias eram perda de tempo e de dinheiro, retratando pessoas que nunca existiriam. E naquele momento, Draco começou a concordar. Era difícil demais escolher um super-herói. Talvez pelo fato de que se Draco pudesse ser algum deles, escolheria alguém real, com objetivos e armas reais, para que, de fato, ele pudesse se aproximar um pouco mais da personagem._

_E então, ele teve a idéia._

_As palavras começaram a aparecer no papel e ele escreveu além das 20 linhas pedidas pela professora. Ele escreveu o nome e as características de sua escolha, discorrendo em seguida sobre os motivos pelos quais ele o tinha escolhido._

_Ele finalizou a última frase e releu a redação. O sinal tocou e ele esperou todos os colegas da quarta série se levantarem para entregarem as tarefas, ficando por último na fila._

_Ele via a professora sorrindo e comentando animadamente cada escolha dos alunos que entregavam a redação e sentiu o estômago revirar de ansiedade, pensando na opinião dela sobre a escolha dele. Ele podia ouvi-la dizendo Batman, Super-Homem e outros tantos, repetidas vezes. Ninguém tinha pensado no mesmo que ele. Isso era ruim?_

"_Sua vez, Draco" – a professora sorriu e Draco se aproximou da mesa dela, oferecendo a folha de papel._

_Ela pegou a tarefa da mão dele e os olhos dela se abriram em curiosidade e surpresa. Depois, ela levantou a cabeça e encarou o menino que estava parado a sua frente, com os olhos acinzentados brilhando de expectativa, como se fosse o momento mais importante dos últimos 10 anos. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo._

"_Robin Hood?"_

* * *

**XxX**

"Eu estou fora."

A risada seca que Draco ouviu logo em seguida machucou os ouvidos dele. Mirando os olhos do homem sentado à sua frente, Draco se endireitou na cadeira, tentando manter uma postura intimidadora.

"Esse não é um trabalho que você pode simplesmente pedir demissão, Malfoy" – o homem do outro lado da mesa respondeu, sorrindo maldosamente, enquanto piscava um olho para Draco.

"Eu não estou pedindo nada" – Draco sibilou, o auto-controle afiado, escondendo uma irritação que começava a queimar – "Estou comunicando."

Tom Riddle Jr. piscou e entortou levemente a cabeça para um lado, como se isso o ajudasse a compreender melhor as palavras que o homem loiro sentado a sua frente tinha acabado de dizer. "Acho que eu não fui muito claro no que eu disse" – ele concluiu, por fim. Depois, reinado o silêncio entre eles, Riddle se levantou e foi até a janela. A noite estava estrelada e do oitavo andar do prédio em que estavam, era possível ter uma bela visão do Big Ben. "_Eu_ digo quando você está fora, não o contrário" – ele se escorou na janela da sala, que eles ironicamente apelidavam de 'Quartel General'.

Draco sabia que a conversa ia ser difícil; sabia também que Riddle não era o tipo de homem que gostava de ser contrariado. Em algum lugar de sua mente, Draco ainda podia ver a imagem de um Vincent Crabbe morto. Um dos poucos homens tolos o bastante para desafiar a ira de Riddle.

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso" – Draco declarou com suavidade. Ele não esperava que o homem entendesse. Ele não esperava que Riddle aceitasse facilmente a decisão dele.

"Eu nunca teria imaginado que isso fosse acontecer" – Riddle sorriu antes de acender um cigarro – "Desde quando você ficou assim tão sensível?"

Draco suspirou, sentindo o estômago embrulhar com o cheiro adocicado do cigarro de canela de Riddle. "Eu destruí outra família essa noite."

O homem soltou lentamente a fumaça, a cabeça ainda virada para a vista da janela. Um minuto se passou antes que ele se virasse novamente para Draco. "Ele vendia informações para a polícia. Eu estou garantindo a segurança da _nossa_ família. Então, por que o drama?"

Draco passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. "Ele tinha uma filha. Uma criança que há essa hora está chorando porque ela viu o pai morrer em seus braços" – ele respondeu e ouviu o outro homem dar um longo suspiro entediado.

"Atiraram no seu pai quando você era criança" – Riddle constatou.

Draco sorriu tristemente. "E olha no que eu me tornei."

Riddle deu uma última tragada e jogou a bituca do cigarro pela janela, uma mania que irritava profundamente Draco. Por que o homem não podia simplesmente usar um cinzeiro?

"Tom, eu passei quase quinze anos da minha vida trabalhando para você, fazendo o serviço sujo por você. Para mim acabou. Não torne as coisas difíceis para mim" – Draco falou quando Riddle voltou para sua cadeira.

O homem sorriu e Draco não sabia dizer o que ele expressava. Eles se conheciam há tantos anos e ainda assim, Draco não sabia ler o homem a sua frente.

"Você está cansado. Vá para casa. Você eliminou o problema. A criança está viva e vai superar. Ninguém precisa de um pai dedo-duro de qualquer jeito."

Draco não respondeu. Suspirou, resignado e saiu da sala. Aquele não ia ser um bom momento para discutir aquela aposentadoria precoce. Ele voltou para casa; os pais já estavam dormindo quando ele chegou. Ele foi para o quarto, repensando tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Outra criança que cresceria sem pai. Outra menina que espalharia fotos de alguém que não existia mais pela casa. Aquela criança, aquela pobre menininha.

Os pensamentos dele voaram para a mulher ruiva que ele conheceu em uma noite qualquer enquanto andava pela Londres gelada. Draco visualizou a mulher que ocupava uma parte da mente dele desde que tinham se encontrado. Pensou nas fotos que ela espalhava pelo pequeno apartamento. E na solidão dela com aqueles fantasmas a rondando, como se as fotos pudessem gritar por ela a dor que ela escondia.

E Draco sentia vontade de se afundar no sofrimento pungente dela, em cada pedaço de Ginny que transmitia fraqueza.

Ele começou a pensar que, talvez, ele mesmo tivesse criado uma nova garota de cabelos vermelhos e vida vazia. Aquela outra menininha, de cabelos vermelhos, que iria enfrentar cedo demais a dor da perda. Ou talvez ele tivesse criado um outro reflexo dele mesmo. Inferno! As duas opções eram ruins!

A raiva e frustração começaram a dominar os pensamentos dele. Draco apoiou as duas mãos na parede e abaixou a cabeça, tentando recuperar alguma sanidade. Mas ela não viria; a sanidade dele estava perdida naquele momento. Irritado, ele socou a parede com a mão direita, machucando e cortando os nós dos dedos.

Ginny.

Ele precisava dela.

**

* * *

**

XxX

_Um garoto sempre sabe a hora de se tornar um homem, Draco lembrou as palavras do pai enquanto consultava o relógio de pulso para conferir quanto tempo já tinha passado desde que tinha chegado ali. Já estava no hospital há 14 horas. _

_O cheiro de álcool e desinfetante o deixavam enjoado. Já passava da meia-noite e ele ainda não tinha almoçado; não sentia fome de qualquer forma._

_Fazia 12 horas que o pai tinha entrado em cirurgia e até agora o médico não tinha dado notícias. Ele estava tão nervoso que tinha destruído a alça da mochila da escola, apertando e torcendo o pedaço de tecido e borracha._

_A mãe tinha estado rezando na quase totalidade do tempo, dando a Draco uma sensação de solidão, sentado na sala de espera do hospital público._

_Eles não eram os únicos na sala, mas as paredes brancas e o silêncio o faziam sentir-se completamente só._

_Ele ainda sentia alguma dificuldade em entender o que tinha acontecido com o pai. Lúcio o tinha levado para a escola; Draco assistiu às primeiras aulas do período da manhã e então, uma hora antes do almoço, recebeu o telefonema de que o pai tinha sido baleado e estava sendo levado para o hospital público da comunidade. Como isso tinha acontecido naquele pequeno espaço de tempo?_

_A mãe já se encontrava ali quando ele chegou. Ela estava nervosa demais para explicar direito o que tinha acontecido e tudo o que Draco entendeu foi que Lúcio tinha sido ferido durante o expediente de trabalho. Theodore Nott era publicamente conhecido por ser um homem violento, e tinha sido requerido como réu numa Ação Penal movida pela Promotoria, para condená-lo por violência doméstica contra a esposa. Nott tinha ficado nervoso e desferido três tiros contra Lúcio assim que ele entregou o oficio que demandava a presença do homem em audiência de instrução. O filho-da-mãe o pegou desprevenido, atirando nele pelas costas quando ele se virou para ir embora. Covarde. Draco poderia matá-lo com as próprias mãos se o encontrasse naquele momento. Jamais imaginou que a profissão do pai pudesse ser tão perigosa. Jamais imaginou que alguém realmente pudesse se livrar de uma prisão alegando 'legitima-defesa'. Maldito Nott e seu maldito dinheiro._

_Theodore Nott. Ele guardaria aquele nome. Ele iria atrás do homem que desgraçou a vida do pai e o faria engolir a arma e a riqueza que o protegia contra a prisão. Maldita justiça!_

_Draco respirou fundo, controlando a ira que sentia; naquele momento, ele deveria estar preocupado e com medo para pensar em vingança. Ele só queria receber a noticia de que o pai estava vivo e iria se recuperar. Nott seria um problema a ser cuidado depois._

_A mãe tinha os olhos fechados e Draco podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas pálidas dela. Ela ainda rezava e ele não pôde evitar pensar que aquilo era a única coisa que se podia fazer naquele momento. Ele admirou a força da mãe em gastar sua energia pedindo a Deus que salvasse a vida do marido. _

_Draco nunca fora de rezar. Ele achava esquisito pedir ou agradecer a alguém invisível e se sentia bobo quando fazia. Mas ali, naquele banco de hospital, com a possibilidade de perder o pai por causa de um idiota covarde, sem nada para fazer que pudesse ajudar a salvar sua vida, Draco achou que não existia nada mais sábio a se fazer do que pedir a Deus que os ajudasse._

_Fazendo o sinal da cruz, ele juntou as mãos e as apoiou na testa, fechando os olhos e murmurando baixinho a oração que tinha aprendido com a mãe. Depois, ele conversou com Deus, pedindo desculpas por não rezar nunca e por estar fazendo isso naquele momento de necessidade, ele pediu que o pai sobrevivesse a operação e que se recuperasse, porque ele o amava demais e não queria que Lúcio morresse._

_Ele ficou repetindo essas palavras por muito tempo, na esperança de que fosse ouvido por alguém lá em cima. Só parou de rezar quando um homem de máscara, cabelos bagunçados e avental azul adentrou na sala de espera, chamando a Sra. Malfoy para conversar._

_Draco se levantou no mesmo momento e seguiu a mãe até o médico._

"_Terminamos a operação há alguns minutos. Ele foi levado para a UTI para ficar em observação" – o médico relatou e, notando a exaustão e ansiedade de Draco e da mãe, emendou rapidamente – "Ele está fora de perigo agora, podem ficar tranqüilos."_

_Narcissa respirou fundo, e levou as mãos á boca, agradecendo repetidamente ao médico por ter salvado a vida do marido. Mas Draco estava atento ao fato de que ainda faltava alguma coisa a ser dita._

"_Ele vai ficar bem?" – perguntou._

"_Conseguimos reverter os piores efeitos das lesões. Mas duas balas perfuraram e danificaram as três últimas vértebras da coluna vertebral. Ainda é cedo para sabermos quais serão os resultados das lesões e da operação. Por enquanto, o importante é mantê-lo estável e acelerar a recuperação."_

"_E o que pode acontecer, doutor?" – Narcissa colocou as mãos nos ombros de Draco, buscando apoio._

_O médico pareceu desconfortável com a pergunta. "A coluna foi lesionada. Tentamos reverter os efeitos disso na cirurgia, mas ainda não sabemos se obtivemos sucesso total. O dano principal foi parcialmente reparado, mas ainda existe a possibilidade de que o Sr. Malfoy perca a sensibilidade da região e membros inferiores."_

"_E o que isso significa?" – a mulher perguntou assustada demais para conseguir raciocinar por conta própria._

"_Se essa perda for permanente, significa que o Sr. Malfoy ficará paralítico."_

_E então, Draco entendeu que o momento dele tinha chegado. O momento de se tornar um homem era aquele. Era a partir dali que ele precisaria tomar decisões e assumir responsabilidades pelo pai que poderia ficar debilitado para sempre._

_Ele sentiu o rosto coçar e cutucou a pele do queixo com as unhas curtas. Ele ainda não tinha barba, mas achava que aquilo era um sinal de que elas iriam começar a crescer agora que ele iria se tornar um homem. _

_Reunindo toda maturidade adquirida ao longo dos 13 anos, ele abraçou a mãe e sussurrou que iria ficar tudo bem. Ele era um homem e daria um jeito de cuidar da família. _

* * *

**XxX**

Ele massageou o pescoço com as mãos, enquanto esperava ela descer para abrir a porta da frente. Draco tinha ido até a casa dela porque precisava estar com ela por algumas horas naquela noite; era como se aquilo garantisse a ele alguns momentos de paz.

O barulho da fechadura sendo destrancada foi seguido pela abertura da porta. Ela estava embrulhada em um roupão de lã cor de rosa, os olhos fundos mostrando cansaço, o cabelo meio solto, meio preso. Draco não teve dúvidas de que ela estivera dormindo antes dele aparecer.

"Desculpa ter acordado você" – ele disse, pisando para dentro do hall de entrada, sem esperar um convite.

Ela não respondeu, dando apenas um pequeno sorriso e tentando em vão prender alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre os olhos.

Draco passou as mãos pelos braços dela, aquecendo a mulher. Os olhos deles se encontraram por breves segundos antes dela desviá-los para a caixa de correio. A fuga habitual que Ginny fazia quando precisava demonstrar alguma emoção.

"Esqueci de pegar a correspondência" – ela comentou distraída, enquanto abria a caixa de número 35 e retirava os envelopes. Ele se postou ao lado dela, encostando a cabeça na parede. Estava cansado aquela noite. Cansado daquela vida e daquela mentira que ele tinha criado para viver.

"Posso ficar aqui essa noite?" – ele perguntou de olhos fechados, ainda encostado na parede.

Ginny fechou a caixa de correio e olhou para o homem que tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada apoiada. A voz dele tinha saído rouca e ela pôde sentir um arrepio subindo pela espinha quando ele falou. Draco parecia exausto.

"Claro" – ela respondeu e encostou delicadamente no braço dele; ele abriu os olhos ao sentir o toque e foi puxado pela mão para acompanhá-la pelas escadas.

Eles subiram em silêncio e entraram no apartamento dela.

Ginny jogou os envelopes na mesa, escolhendo apenas um deles para abrir. Draco pegou os outros quatro, lendo o nome (Virgínia Potter) e o endereço dela e notando que eram apenas contas a serem pagas. Depois, ele viu quando ela descartou o único envelope aberto e jogou sobre a mesa uma pequena carta.

"O que é, Ginny?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e murmurou que não era nada importante, mas Draco pegou o papel para ler, apenas por curiosidade. Era uma pequena e curta carta comercial do Sindicato dos Assistentes Sociais, desejando um feliz aniversário.

"Eu não sabia que era seu aniversário" – Draco deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Não é. Não ainda. Eles mandam essa carta todo ano, com um mês de antecedência" – ela explicou, pegando o papel das mãos dele e amassando.

Draco fez uma nota mental sobre isso. Talvez ele lhe fizesse alguma surpresa.

"Sua mão está melhor" – ela apontou e em seguida, se aproximou de Draco, alcançando a mão dele e acariciando com o polegar os nós dos dedos antes machucados. Já fazia duas semanas desde que ele tinha socado a parede. Duas semanas desde que ele tinha destruído a vida da menina de cabelos vermelhos.

Draco sorriu com a demonstração de carinho; era tão difícil Ginny demonstrar alguma coisa emocional que não fosse tristeza ou raiva, que ele não queria estragar o momento com algum comentário desnecessário.

Ela não largou a mão dele quando levantou a cabeça, os olhos chocolates dela procurando os acinzentados dele. Ele levantou uma mão e acariciou a bochecha de Ginny, sentindo naquele momento como a presença dela o confortava. Draco sentiu o quanto gostava de estar ali com ela naquelas noites em que a procurava e o quanto sentia falta disso nas noites em que estava trabalhando.

Ela fechou os olhos quando o indicador dele começou a traçar o caminho desenhado pelos lábios entreabertos dela.

"Oi" – ela disse baixinho, como se eles tivessem se encontrado apenas naquele momento; ela já sabendo o que viria a seguir, ela sabia e queria. E ele sabia que o sussurro dela era mais do que uma permissão; era um pedido.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou, sentindo o gosto de pasta de dentes de hortelã que a boca dela tinha. Ginny soltou a mão dele e enlaçou o pescoço do homem, abraçando-o com força, aprofundando o beijo deles, aumentando o ritmo do contato.

Draco desceu as mãos pelo abdômen dela, até parar na cintura. Ele apertou a curva ali com força, puxando o corpo dela para perto do dele, criando um atrito dolorosamente prazeroso entre o baixo ventre dele e a barriga dela. Depois, ele levou as mãos para a abertura do roupão e o abriu sem cerimônia, revelando o corpo dela por baixo do tecido.

Aquele era uma das noites em que eles precisavam um do outro de forma quase irracional. Não era nada além de uma necessidade desesperadamente física de contato humano e liberação. Não existiriam conversas, abraços carinhosos ou choros; não existiriam crianças ruivas com pais mortos, armas e cadeiras de rodas.

Era uma das noites em que Ginny o usava descaradamente, mas Draco não se importava. Ele sabia que ela precisava dele para confortá-la e ele nunca se recusaria a proporcionar a ela esse pequeno alívio. Ela brincava com o corpo dele até se cansar, como se ele fosse um objeto. Mas ele entendia porque ele também a usava. Eram como uma válvula de escape mútua.

Ele jogou o roupão dela no chão e a carregou para o quarto.

**

* * *

**

XxX

_Culpe o sistema._

_Era o que Blaise dizia._

_Culpe o sistema que escolheu a comida que você come, o programa que você assiste na televisão, as pessoas que serão ricas e aquelas que não terão o que comer. Culpe o sistema que escolhe tudo por você. Culpe o sistema quando a sua vida não dá certo. Culpe sempre o maldito sistema._

_Culpe o sistema que criou o cigarro, que lhe foi apresentado porque você precisava de alguma coisa para expurgar sua raiva e frustração. Raiva pela nova vida que levava sem querer e frustração por odiar essa vida._

_Depois que Lúcio ficou paralitico, Draco assumiu a responsabilidade de ser o filho perfeito para que os pais não precisassem de outro motivo para perderem o sono á noite. Assumiu a tarefa de construir um futuro sozinho e melhor do que o do pai, porque ele tinha aprendido que as coisas aconteciam rápido e sem previsão, e se ele ficasse em casa esperando as oportunidades surgirem, ele nunca sairia do lugar._

_Ouviu Lúcio resmungar uma vez, enquanto Narcissa empurrava a cadeira de rodas dele para onde batia sol no quintal, que não queria que o filho tivesse o mesmo destino que ele. _

_E Draco não queria o destino do pai. Não queria passar anos e anos se dedicando a um trabalho perigoso, para, no auge da vida, ser condenado a passar o resto dos anos sentado numa velha cadeira de rodas – porque o dinheiro da indenização não fora suficiente para lhe garantir uma cadeira nova – dependendo da caridade alheia até para ir ao banheiro. _

_Ele queria um futuro diferente; ele queria deixar aquele bairro pobre e ir para a Faculdade, jogar futebol à tarde com os colegas e tocar violão de domingo ao anoitecer. Mas o futuro não viria para ele e Draco sabia. Porque o sistema escolheu o momento em que ele teria que deixar precocemente os sonhos de lado para enfrentar a dura realidade da vida. E isso consumia Draco por dentro; o queimava de raiva e ódio. Ele tinha deixado de lado os sonhos sim, mas também tinha abandonado a doçura que tinha tido em criança e qualquer possibilidade de resignação que um dia pudesse ter._

_Por isso o cigarro. Era a forma que os amigos dele usavam para demonstrar rebeldia. Ele aprendeu a fumar apenas para que pudesse se incluir no grupo excluído dos rebeldes. Porque as pessoas sabiam que fumar era socialmente errado, porque matava, porque poluía; mas Draco não dava a mínima para as normas sociais. Ele queria que as pessoas olhassem para ele e declarassem que ele era um caso perdido, porque assim, ele poderia ficar livre para não cumprir as ordens do sistema. Ele queria ser como Robin Hood e queria poder descontar tudo que sentia no sistema, o que quer que isso fosse._

_Ele colocava o cigarro entre dois dedos e mostrava a todos o quanto ele era rebelde por estar fumando aos 15 anos. E imaginava, no lugar do cigarro, um saco de ouro – justamente roubado dos ricos para distribuir aos pobres. A sensação que o cigarro lhe transmitia era de poder. E ele gostava de sentir que intimidava as pessoas apenas porque ele não tinha medo de fazer o que era errado. Ele gostava do cigarro porque o sistema tinha escolhido o cigarro para marginalizar os adolescentes que descobriam o prazer do vício cedo demais._

_E era por causa do vício recentemente adquirido que ele estava ali, parado duas esquinas atrás da escola, revirando os bolsos da mochila a procura de algum cigarro que tivesse sobrado do último pacote que Blaise e ele haviam comprado._

"_E ai, irmão? Achou?" – Blaise se impacientou._

"_Não" – Draco suspirou. _

"_Merda!" – Blaise xingou e chutou o poste de luz – "Você tem algum trocado ai?"_

_Draco revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça. "Preciso ir" – anunciou._

"_Você tem que sair de lá, irmão. Eles pagam pouco demais. Você não vai chegar a lugar algum atrás daquele balcão" – Blaise sentenciou._

"_Isso é só porque _você_ foi demitido" – Draco sorriu provocando o amigo._

"_Vai se danar!" – Blaise deu um tapa na cabeça de Draco – "Além do mais, eu tenho planos melhores para mim. E para você, se você sair daquela espelunca."_

"_Aquela espelunca me dá 30 de desconto nos remédios do meu pai e você sabe disso" – Draco se irritou. Ele desconfiava que os planos de Blaise dariam a eles dois o mesmo destino que Albert Zabini (o irmão mais velho de Blaise) estava tendo. _

_Draco trabalhava numa loja de departamentos e a Farmácia que tinha dentro da loja permitia que ele comprasse os remédios de Lúcio com desconto apenas porque ele trabalhava lá. _

_Continuar naquela loja de departamentos era uma questão de necessidade para Draco, porque os remédios do pai eram caros demais e o valor da pensão que a família Malfoy recebia era pequeno._

"_É o que eu te falo, cara, isso aqui é tudo uma merda! O teu pai 'tá' ferrado porque atiraram nele e o governo nem mesmo paga uma pensão decente. E o cara que atirou nele continua numa boa porque tinha dinheiro para pagar um bom advogado. É tudo culpa desse sistema maldito!"_

_Draco não respondeu. Ele sentia muita raiva de toda aquela história para responder. Ele odiava a maldita justiça dos homens que não tinha feito nada pelo pai dele; e odiava o maldito governo que não pagava o suficiente para que Draco pudesse passar as tardes em casa, se preparando para uma possível admissão em alguma boa faculdade – que ele jamais poderia pagar, de qualquer forma -, como faziam quase todos os seus amigos. Ele precisava trabalhar durante 6 horas depois do período da escola, para ajudar a mãe a comprar os remédios que Lúcio precisava para sentir menos dor._

_Deus, ele precisava de um cigarro._

"_Preciso ir, Blaise. Ficar aqui xingando o sistema com você só vai fazer com que aquele idiota desconte o atraso no meu salário" – ele deu um tapa no ombro do amigo como forma de despedida e começou a caminhar, mas o amigo resolveu que iria acompanhá-lo até a loja de departamentos porque 'não tinha nada melhor para fazer.'_

_Com a mochila jogada por sobre um dos ombros e as mãos no bolso das calças jeans, Draco andava a passos apressados pelas ruas, enquanto ouvia Blaise reclamando sobre o irmão que havia sido novamente preso no mês anterior. A família de Blaise estava completamente desestruturada; o pai havia morrido há anos e o irmão mais velho tinha sido preso mais vezes do que Draco podia se lembrar. A Sra. Zabini era uma mulher impaciente, reclamava demais sobre o filho mais novo e o tratava como se ele fosse o enteado dela, e não o próprio filho. Blaise era tão rebelde quanto Draco e talvez por isso, eles se tratavam como irmãos._

_Eles se consideravam família porque ambos tinham vergonha de voltar para a casa e enfrentar a realidade do lar. Draco não contava para ninguém que o pai era paralitico; Blaise fingia que não tinha irmão e mãe._

"_...e então ele me ligou e disse que era para eu tomar conta da mamãe, porque ele deveria ficar mais tempo na prisão dessa vez."_

"_Sua mãe deve estar contente com isso" – Draco riu._

_Blaise deu um sorriso amarelo e desconversou. "Olha ali, vamos filar um cigarro com alguém daquele bar."_

_Draco suspirou, dividido entre a pressa de chegar ao trabalho rápido e a necessidade de fumar. Seguiu Blaise até o bar._

"_Com licença" – Blaise sorriu, educado, e cutucou um homem – que estava sentado de frente para o balcão sujo – "Eu posso filar um?" – apontou para o cigarro nos dedos do homem._

_O homem se virou lentamente e encarou os dois amigos. Soltando lentamente a fumaça, ele deu uma olhada para o atendente do bar._

"_Thomas, dê um pacote de cigarro para eles."_

_O atendente se virou rapidamente e, apressado, pegou no balcão um pacote de cigarros e deu para Blaise. Sem olhar para os garotos, Thomas ficou pacientemente esperando uma possível nova ordem do homem sentado no balcão._

"_Valeu, cara, mas não temos como pagar" – ele empurrou o pacote de cigarros de volta na mão do atendente._

_O homem riu. "Eu estou dando para vocês. Eu já passei por isso, eu sei o que é depender de um estranho para dar uma boa tragada."_

_O atendente devolveu o pacote para Blaise e ele abriu rapidamente, oferecendo ao amigo. Draco pegou um cigarro do pacote e agradeceu ao atendente e ao homem que havia oferecido o pacote, acendendo prontamente. Ele tragou com intensidade, fechando os olhos na tentativa de se afundar apenas no prazer do cigarro._

"_Bem, irmão, valeu!" – Blaise estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o homem._

"_Tom Riddle Jr." – o homem se apresentou. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos grandes e espertos. Ele tinha algo que lembrava a Draco do professor de literatura. Ele vestia um casaco de couro pesado demais para aquela época do ano e a sua frente estava um copo meio cheio com um liquido transparente. Draco o olhava com curiosidade contida e desconfiança._

"_Eu sou Blaise Zabini e esse aqui é Draco Malfoy" – Blaise se apressou em responder. Zabini era mais expansivo que Draco e mais simpático também. Draco era mais reservado e desconfiado e às vezes, odiava a mania de Blaise de querer fazer amizade com todo mundo._

"_Vocês estudam?" – Riddle perguntou, olhando atentamente de Draco para Blaise._

"_Estudamos aqui na Escola Municipal" – Blaise deu de ombros. Ao lado dele, Draco se impacientou, preocupado com o atraso, soltando nervosamente a fumaça._

"_Vocês estão com pressa?"- Riddle tornou a perguntar quando Draco consultou o relógio sem qualquer discrição._

"_Draco precisa chegar logo na loja. Se ele se atrasar mais uma vez, vão descontar do pagamento dele" – Blaise explicou, ignorando a olhada feia de Draco._

"_E onde você trabalha?" – Riddle se dirigiu ao loiro._

_Draco ficou envergonhado de contar ao rapaz que trabalhava na loja de departamentos do bairro. Mas solicitamente, Blaise respondeu por ele, contando quase tudo da vida do amigo, desde o acidente de Lúcio. Riddle deu uma risadinha desdenhosa e Draco ficou nervoso com aquilo. Ele já estava se preparando para sair do bar quando Riddle se manifestou._

"_Não se envergonhe, rapaz. Eu disse que sei como é estar no lugar de vocês. Mas sabem, existem opções na vida. Você pode escolher ser um produto do sistema ou fazer do sistema um produto seu. É apenas uma questão de saber o que o sistema te oferece. No caso de vocês, eu suponho que recebam menos do que merecem" – Riddle mirou Blaise mais atentamente, talvez percebendo que o negro era mais facilmente maleável do que o amigo. Mas Tom conhecia o tipo de Draco. Ele conhecia e sabia exatamente o que fazer para recrutar o adolescente._

"_E o que isso quer dizer?" – Draco perguntou despeitado, jogando o cigarro no chão e apagando com a ponta do pé, para depois encarar Riddle com frieza._

"_Quer dizer que se vocês quiserem ganhar alguns trocados a mais, vocês podem me procurar" – Riddle sorriu e entregou a Blaise um cartão de cor parda. _

"_E o que você faz?" – Blaise perguntou, já desconfiando da resposta._

"_Digamos que eu sou um tipo de caça talentos" – Riddle deu um sorriso de lado, dando a Draco uma impressão misteriosa – "Eu procuro gente qualificada para trabalhar na minha..._agência_" – ele deu uma piscada para o atendente do bar e depois, disse adeus aos garotos e sumiu._

_Blaise sorriu para Draco e levantou o cartão, batucando nele com os dedos. Draco entendeu na mesma hora que tipo de trocado eles poderiam ganhar e pensou no que Riddle tinha dito. _

_Aquele era o tipo de momento em que se fazia a escolha entre o que é certo e o que é fácil. Draco se sentia rebelde demais, naquele momento, para pensar no que era certo, embora uma parte consciente dele apontasse o quanto uma escolha errada poderia ser irremediável. Mas que se danasse, ele pensou, a consciência dele não pagava a comida que se punha na mesa, nem os remédio do pai. Riddle estava disposto a mostrar a ele um futuro diferente daquele que o sistema lhe proporcionava. O que o sistema estava dando para ele a não ser um futuro insosso? Por que haveria de desperdiçar a oportunidade de fazer do sistema um produto dele?_

_Blaise tinha razão. _

_Culpe o sistema quando você escolher o caminho mais fácil._

* * *

**XxX**

Tom Riddle Jr. Era um homem realmente bonito, mesmo com a idade que tinha. O cabelo castanho era levemente pintado por alguns poucos fios brancos, mas isso apenas acentuava as feições agradáveis que ele tinha, ainda aos 60 anos. Ele deveria ter sido um jovem bonito.

Os anos não tinham conseguido apagar alguns traços da juventude dele; Riddle ainda tinha algum brilho nos olhos e um porte de príncipe, comumente apreciado aos 20 anos.

Olhando para ele, naquele momento, Draco se perguntou se as pessoas que não o conheciam algum dia imaginariam quem ele era de verdade. Se Draco não o conhecesse há quase 15 anos, ele apostaria que Riddle fazia o tipo paternal.

"Eu confesso que estou decepcionado" – Riddle declarou depois de longos minutos de silêncio. Draco estava na sala há quase meia hora e Riddle não tinha se pronunciado ainda. Mas depois que fez, Draco começou a pensar que preferia o silêncio. "Eu nunca perdi um homem da forma como estou perdendo você" – continuou, fitando Draco com característica frieza – "Eu me sinto quase..._traído_ por você!"

Draco suspirou. Entre as qualidades de Riddle, a chantagem sempre fora uma das melhores. "Não consigo enxergar onde está minha suposta traição."

Riddle riu. "Você me preteriu um nome da sua consciência, Malfoy" – o tom ácido usado por Riddle deixou Draco em estado de alerta – "Eu mereço uma boa explicação."

"Não existe um motivo, se é isso que está esperando. Eu só quero...parar."

Riddle levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa. Depois, curvou um pouco o corpo sobre a mesa, cruzando as mãos em cima do tampão de madeira. "Você acha que parar agora vai aliviar o que já fez?"

"O mundo seria um paraíso se eu tivesse essa idéia infantil" – Draco sibilou. Ele sabia que Riddle iria insistir naquela conversa até obter as respostas que o satisfizessem. Mas Draco não era tolo a ponto de cair no jogo do chefe.

"Então, você quer sair. E depois? O que vai fazer?"

"Ter uma vida" – Draco retrucou imediatamente.

Riddle dirigiu a Draco um olhar carregado de desprezo. Ele gostava do garoto – tinha gostado dele desde sempre – mas ele não podia deixar de achá-lo ingrato naquele momento.

"Achei que você tivesse uma. Falta alguma coisa para você? Seu salário não é o suficiente?" – Riddle se recostou na cadeira e desviou o olhar para a janela. "Seu pai não tem todos os cuidados que precisa?"

"Não me falta nada além de uma vida, Tom. Eu preciso parar, eu preciso sair dessa vida. Não consigo mais fazer isso" – Draco abaixou o tom de voz, quase rouco que estava. Ele não sabia e nem poderia explicar o que se passava com ele; tampouco saberia dizer quando foi que aquilo havia começado. Ele podia apenas dizer que, há alguns meses atrás, ele ainda sentiria algum prazer em matar certos tipos de sujeito. E então, o trabalho começou a ficar penoso.

Riddle sorriu. "Não consegue?" – perguntou, se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção á janela da sala. Ele cruzou as mãos nas costas, numa espécie de alongamento; depois, largou os braços ao lado do corpo. "Eu admiro sua coragem, rapaz. Realmente admiro. Eu já vi isso acontecer algumas vezes. Mas nunca me falaram dessa forma como você está fazendo. Eu via nos olhos deles essa angustia, mas nunca ouvia da boca de nenhum deles."

Draco permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando Riddle. Ele continuava de costas, olhando para fora da janela.

"Eu nunca voltei atrás. Tudo o que fiz para chegar até aqui, fiz porque era o certo a se fazer nas minhas circunstâncias. Você também teve essa escolha" – Riddle deu um longo suspiro.

"Eu nunca pensei o contrário, Tom" – Draco retorquiu, sabendo que chamar Riddle pelo primeiro nome era um jeito de apelar para sua causa – "Eu não me arrependo de nada" – mentiu.

Há alguns meses, aquilo não teria mesmo sido uma mentira. Mas depois de conhecer Ginny, Draco começou a sentir o peso do que vinha fazendo. Quantas famílias ele não tinha destruído ao longo desses anos? Quantas Ginnys e Dracos ele não tinha criado? Ele só queria parar de causar desgraças na vida de pessoas – inocentes ou não. Ele só não queria mais ser o responsável por apartamentos vazios e fantasmas em fotografias.

"Mas você sabe que não é assim tão simples, não sabe?" – Riddle virou lentamente o corpo para Draco.

O loiro suspirou. "É, eu sei. Mas não é impossível" – rebateu. Riddle concordou – ambos sabiam da história de Simas Finnigan. Era de conhecimento das famílias que Finnigan tinham largado o mundo do crime, inspirado pela possibilidade de ter uma segunda chance.

"As famílias não estão atrás dele, estão?"

Riddle negou. "Ele jurou silêncio. É uma questão de honra ou algo do tipo. Mas ele só precisa respirar errado para acordar morto no dia seguinte."

"Mas Finnigan sempre foi muito burro. Ele gostava de se mostrar, gostava de mostrar o rosto, não é? Ele gostava de ser conhecido para ser temido" – Draco constatou.

"Diferente de você, Malfoy" – Riddle sorriu – "Você é como uma sombra, não é? Sempre agindo na escuridão, sempre escondendo o rosto. Por isso que você é tão bom. As pessoas que te conhecem não sabem quem você é de verdade. E as que descobrem, bem, não é como se ela vivessem para contar, é? É como se você não existisse" – Riddle batucou no parapeito da janela, dando um sorriso orgulhoso.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça. Ele tinha se tornado ainda mais introspectivo depois que passou a fazer parte do Quartel General de Riddle. Ele se esforçava em ser um rosto desconhecido para todos – policiais e criminosos – porque correr o risco de ser morto ou preso não fazia parte dos planos dele. Pessoas conhecidas morriam cedo demais ou eram presas por períodos bastante longos, para morrerem de forma misteriosa logo em seguida.

"Você não teria grandes problemas para se aposentar, eu acho. Eu escondi você muito bem das outras famílias e seus..._irmãos_...não te machucariam" – Riddle concluiu e voltou a se sentar na mesa, de frente para Draco.

O loiro o encarou ansiosamente, esperando o próximo passo de Riddle.

"Você é um rosto desconhecido para quase todos, Malfoy. Se você não fizesse parte da nossa família, eu provavelmente duvidaria da sua existência" – ele fez uma pequena pausa para retirar de dentro da gaveta uma pasta de papel de cor azul e empurrá-la para Draco – "A Yard nunca conseguiu chegar perto do seu nome. Eles são uns macacos, é verdade. Mas não se pode negar o seu talento em ser invisível."

Draco olhou para a pasta de papel. Ele já tinha visto tantas iguais aquelas, em momentos tão parecidos. Eram naquelas pastas que Riddle guardava as fichas dos 'trabalhos'; os arquivos dos serviços que o Quartel General prestava. Riddle passava para ele o planejamento dos serviços e, em muitos dele, Draco participava da execução principal.

Draco já tinha visto todos os tipos de perfis em pastas como aquelas. Ele tinha encarado assassinos – como ele próprio –, traficantes de drogas e crianças, políticos corruptos, artistas, agiotas. Ele tinha sido contratado inúmeras vezes por pais de família, irmãos e maridos desesperados, que o procurava para se vingar contra tipos que tinham enganado, abusado ou destruído suas famílias. Eles pagavam caro para que Draco fizesse o que eles desejavam, mas não tinham coragem – ou capacidade – de fazer. Esses eram os serviços que Draco mais gostava; primeiro porque ele via em cada serviço, o rosto de Theodore Nott. Ele matava esses sujeitos como se estivesse matando Nott. Depois, porque além de lhe dar algum prazer, ele ainda sentia como se pudesse dividir a responsabilidade por estar tirando aquelas vidas. Ele dividia sua culpa com cada pessoa desesperada que pedia por seus serviços.

Mas também existiam aqueles serviços que ele fazia apenas por obrigação. Aqueles em que ele eliminava pessoas boas demais para existirem; tão boas que acabavam atrapalhando pessoas não tão boas assim. Esses serviços eram os piores, porque ele as executava sem um motivo real, sem precisar. E então, ele rezava e pedia perdão e fumava um maço inteiro de cigarros para tentar aliviar sua culpa, sempre sem qualquer sucesso, porque não existia uma forma de se dividir a culpa em circunstâncias como aquela.

Tinha sido depois de um desses serviços que ele conheceu Ginny.

E naquele momento, olhando mias uma vez para outra pasta azul, ele se perguntou quem seria o serviço da vez e se teria coragem de apertar o gatilho quando chegasse o momento.

"É sua carta de alforria" – Riddle explicou, lendo o olhar apreensivo de Draco – "Ele não conhece você, tenho certeza. Mas conhece o resto de nós. Elimine o problema e eu te libero. Faço acontecer como se Draco Malfoy nunca tivesse feito parte da minha família."

Draco alcançou a pasta, ignorando a pontada que sentiu no coração. Ele estava ansioso para ganhar a desejada liberdade. Ele não abriu de imediato. Primeiro, encarou o homem a sua frente, lendo nos olhos de Riddle o desafio.

"Vai ser o seu trabalho mais difícil. Você pode recusar, é claro. Mas se aceitar, estará sozinho. Se você acha que sua liberdade custa a sua vida, então, você tem a minha palavra de que vou te enterrar" – Riddle finalizou.

Draco não pensou nem por um segundo. A esperança de se ver livre daquela vida brotou dentro dele com força total. Ele estaria livre – de uma forma ou de outra. Ele nem mesmo hesitou em aceitar aquele último serviço.

Há muito ele tinha notado que o caminho certo e o caminho difícil geralmente seguiam o mesmo destino. Mas ele tinha uma chance novamente; não só de ser livre, mas de fazer alguma coisa certa. Seria o último trabalho dele antes de dar um passo em rumo a uma nova vida. Era a segunda chance dele e Draco sabia o que devia escolher. Difícil ou não, era o caminho que ele queria.

"Quanto tempo?" – Draco perguntou.

"Quanto tempo levar" – Riddle sorriu, um sorriso quase triste que deu a Draco a impressão de que Riddle não estava inteiramente contente em lhe passar o serviço. Mas ele não iria contestar ou perguntar nada ao chefe. Ele iria fazer o que tinha que fazer para se libertar.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Draco se levantou e com a pasta azul na mão, deixou o Quartel General, ansioso por estudar rapidamente o novo serviço. Durante muitas noites, ele tinha rezado, pedindo uma chance; uma oportunidade para poder parar e construir uma vida nova e certa. E ele tinha sido atendido. Por algum motivo, ele tinha recebido aquela graça. Suas orações sinceras tinham lhe dado uma nova chance e, acima de tudo, esperança. Ele nunca pararia de acreditar que havia algo acima dele, algo melhor e mais justo; alguém sempre pronto a atender a quem lhe pede por auxílio.

Ele estava feliz com a novidade e queria chegar em casa o mais rápido possível para começar a traçar o plano do novo serviço. Precisaria de alguns dias de concentração – Riddle tinha escolhido um alvo difícil, ele sabia mesmo sem abrir a pasta – e teria que estar sozinho durante esse tempo. Precisaria parar de ver Ginny por alguns dias.

Draco achou graça da ironia que se formou em sua mente quando pensou nela. O aniversário de Ginny seria dali há três dias e era ele quem estava recebendo o presente. De certa forma, fora por causa dela que aquilo tinha se concretizado. Nada mais justo, portanto, que Draco a ajudasse a achar alguma esperança também. E Draco devolveria a Ginny a esperança de acreditar exatamente na mesma forma que a tinha recebido.

**XxX**

* * *

**N/a:** Nossa, eu me empolguei megamente nesse capítulo. 16 paginas de word...hahaha, tive que colocar um fim antes de começar o que eu vou colocar no próximo capítulo.

Eu escrevi de forma bem diferente do outro, porque eu acho que não tinha como escrever da mesma forma, por serem situações tão diferentes.

Ah, vocês vão me escrever para falar se gostaram?? Ebaaa!

beijos a todos

**Annie.**


End file.
